Goma de mascar
by Jamie Black 5
Summary: Drabble #4 para el Reto 5O ShikaIno "Por un mundo con mas ShikaIno".Ese ruido que hacía al masticar, al formar enormes burbujas, sin contar ese molesto y estresante sonido que hacían al reventarse.


**Notas de la Autora:** Para el reto entre mis bellas chicas y yo,dedicado a ellas y a cada seguidor de esta pareja. Gracias a las personas que se molestan en leer y gracias a las que se molestan en dejar review.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si así fuera Shikamaru e Ino estarían haciendo todas las cosas que pasan por mi mente y Kakashi no tendría ropa que ponerse.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna

_Drabble: #4_

_Reto 50 ShikaIno_.

_**.:Goma de mascar:.**_

Lo abrió con precaución, con una delicadeza extrema, no quería que se dañara, era importante mantenerlo a salvo, sin daño alguno.

Hace tiempo que sus papilas no degustaban ese dulce sabor y sus dientes parecían haberse desacostumbrado a la textura elástica y moldeable de aquella...

-¿Goma de mascar?-preguntó con fastidio él joven a su lado, lucía incomodado.

Y no era en vano, una de las cosas que más detestaba en el mundo era ella con goma de mascar, ese ruido que hacía al masticar, al formar enormes burbujas, sin contar ese molesto y estresante sonido que hacían al reventarse.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-preguntó la muchacha echándose aquella suave y dulce bola de goma a la boca.

Comenzó masticándola con lentitud, dejándose endulzar por aquel sabor a uva, de una de sus pequeñas e inofensivas adicciones.

Enredó un poco de la flexible delicia en su lengua y comenzó a aplanarla acomodándola en su paladar y dándole paso ala forma que se proponía.

Shikamaru no la observaba, clavó su mirada en el azul manto que lo cubría y suspiró-Problemático-murmuró cuando se dio cuenta de que ni una sola nube vagaba por ahí ¡Ni una!

Escuchó que Ino soplaba y soplaba, formando un globo de chicle enorme, que crecía cada vez más…

¡Puff¡

¡Maldita sea la goma de mascar!

Tronó la primera, su piel se enchinó logrando que su cuerpo se tensara por completo, aquello de verdad le ponía nervioso.

Se sentó en una banquita que deba hacía el parque donde varios niños jugaban divertidos.

Seguía sin haber una sola esponjosa y blanquecina nube por el cielo…

¡Puff!

Otra, y su cuerpo tuvo la misma reacción que la anterior.

-Ino, dame esa goma de mascar-le pidió cortésmente.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza, frunciendo adorablemente el entrecejo, tal y como una pequeña niña lo haría.

-Por favor-intentó una vez más poniendo su mano para que la colocara ahí, pero la rubia y su necedad no cedieron.

-Shikamaru, tenía ya bastante tiempo que no masticaba una, no pienso dártela-se cruzó de brazos y se giró para el lado contrario, dándole por completo la espalda al chico de coleta.

El Nara sonrió con malicia, pasó su brazo suavemente por la delicada y nívea piel de la rubia acariciando con delicadeza el hombro desnudo de la Yamanaka, llegando sin demora a su brazo, que fue una perfecta superficie para que sus dedos se pasearan por ahí.

Su aliento chocó contra la nuca de la chica, ocasionando que se estremeciera con suavidad y que sin que ella pudiese evitarlo sus labios anhelaran los del moreno.

Este le ayudó con sus manos a girar su bello rostro y la atrajo hasta sus labios con pasión.

Shikamaru guío aquel beso, ayudando a que la rubia le siguiera sin dificultad, sus lenguas se enredaron ala perfección, con ayuda de sus labios que se amoldaban sin esfuerzo.

Esa danza lenta y desesperante que los alentaba a más comenzaba a acabar con su aire vital, tuvieron que separarse sin que lo desearan.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y sonrieron, el de coleta aspiró con profundidad, no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse abiertamente.

La muchacha lo miró fastidiada, ¿acaso estaba loco?-¿De qué demonios te estas riendo?-preguntó furiosa.

-De esto-dijo y escupió en su mano la goma de mascar que había robado de la cavidad de su novia.

Esta lo miró con una ceja alzada y con ambos brazos en sus caderas-Te parece divertido ¿no?-preguntó, a lo que el cabeza de piña asintió con una notable sonrisa.

-Perfecto-comentó y sacó de una bolsita de su falda, otro paquetito morado, que abrió sin dudar, echándose una vez más otra goma de mascar ala boca-Arrebátamelo, si puedes…

Bueno al parecer ahora, ella con goma de mascar, era una de las cosas que le gustaban de sobre manera.

¡Bendita sea la goma de mascar!

* * *

Yo amo la goma de mascar y a ustedes ¡gracias por leer, espero su comentario¡


End file.
